This invention relates to gyroscopic entertainment devices in general, and more specifically to a battery operated gyroscopic entertainment device and system.
String-operated gyroscopic toys have long been known in the art. A gimbaled central mass within a top-like housing is made to rotate by wrapping string around mass and pulling rapidly. As the mass rotates, the toy exhibits gyroscopic properties, but typically only for a very short time, perhaps thirty seconds, before the string-imparted rotation ceases.
Rather sophisticated electronically powered gyroscopic devices are known for use as navigational aids, and are commonly found on aircraft. Understandably, such precision devices are expensive and somewhat bulky, when compared to a child""s toy gyroscope.
What is needed is a gyroscopic entertainment device that can be battery operated and will exhibit gyroscopic action for longer time periods than stringpowered toy devices.
The present invention provides such a gyroscopic entertainment device and system for powering such device.
The present invention provides a battery operated gyroscopic entertainment device and system for powering the device. In a first aspect, the device comprises a cradle that houses an electrical power source and provides a concave region into which the gyroscopic device can be inserted, and further comprises a somewhat egg-shaped gyroscopic device. The cradle concave region presents two voltage contacts that mate with two voltage pads on the perimeter of the gyroscope. A button on the cradle provides operating potential to the gyroscope when placed in the cradle, whereupon a motor within the gyroscope begins to rotate at high RPM. The motor shaft preferably extends from each end of the motor housing, and a donut-shaped weight is attached to a light weight element attached to each end of the motor shaft. The motor housing is attached within a donut-shaped member that joins to gyroscope housing.
The gyroscope is left in the cradle for perhaps a minute, during which time the gyroscope motor is powered. The gyroscope is then removed from the cradle and may be placed on any hard surface where it will exhibit gyroscopic behavior for several minutes, until the motor rotation ceases. In an alternative embodiment, the invention comprises only the gyroscopic device, which also houses an internal battery supply.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments have been set forth in detail, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings